Yaksha
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Un Naruto qui s'éveille contre un Sasuke, à la suite d'un combat. Voilà tout est dit ! C'est un OS je vais pas tout vous raconter non plus.  C'est léger, sans stress. Ça se laisse lire avant de partir en cours. Avis aux amateurs ! Yaoi


_**Naruto**_

Couple : SasuNaru

Genre : Romantique

OMG ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié sur ce fandom ! Une éternité. Cela fait d'ailleurs un moment que je n'ai pas plongé à cœur perdu dans un fic Naruto (Enfin à part celle dont je reçois les alertes !). Alors pour un petit retour, par la petite porte, un petit OS. Il trainait sur une clé (ça fait bizarre d'habitude on dit dans un tiroir mais c'est fini cette époque XD), je l'ai commencé alors que j'écrivais "Liés par le sang" donc ça remonte à plus d'un an ! Mais je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai conclus et je me suis dis pourquoi pas le poster ? Alors voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira. Un petit OS sans prétention sinon celle de détendre.

Je me suis essayé à deux choses que je n'ai jamais faite ou presque : l'utilisation du "Je" et du présent alors INDULGENCE. Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a discordance de temps, je crois avoir trop l'habitude de l'imparfait/passé simple.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaksha<strong>*****_

* * *

><p>Je m'éveille lentement, conscient de la douce chaleur qui m'environne. J'entrouvre mes paupières pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière projeter par les flammes m'aveugle provoquant un incroyable début de migraine. <em>Où suis-je ? <em>Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et honnêtement je m'en fiche un peu. Je sens toujours cette chaleur qui me fais tant de bien et qui m'incite à me rendormir, me sentant en parfaite sécurité.

Inconsciemment je me rapproche d'elle, et c'est là que je me rends compte. Je viens de me tourner à l'opposé des flammes ce qui suppose qu'elles ne sont pas la source de cette "chaleur". J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux avec précaution, tout en intégrant le fait que je m'accroche à ce "quelque chose" de _chaud_. C'est avec surprise, que je découvre un visage pâle encadrer par de longs cheveux noirs. Visage que je connais dans ses moindres détails. Les traits fins presque androgynes démentis par une mâchoire forte très masculine, des lèvres fines couleur pêche qui semble si douce, un nez droit et fin et des pommettes hautes.

Mais le plus troublant ce sont ces yeux bordés de longs cils noirs, car en ce moment même ils sont posés sur moi. Ils me fixent, m'attirent, me faisant sombrer dans deux puits d'encre, où je peux discerner inquiétude, colère, angoisse, reproche et soulagement. Le tout semble être un mélange impossible à effectuer, ou à discerner, mais je vois tout ceci dans les yeux de mon vis à vis, ce qui me fait me sentir coupable.

Il me fixe et ne me dit rien. La tension monte dans cet insupportable silence. Je sens mon cœur battre trop vite et trop fort. Ce visage dont j'ai rêvé tant de fois est trop proche actuellement. Ce silence se poursuit, je déglutis difficilement et me décide à le rompre d'une voix que j'aurais voulut ferme et assuré mais qui n'est au final qu'une sorte de gémissements à peine articuler. La plainte d'un enfant pris en faute :

_" _Sasuke_...?"

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite se contentant de me regarder puis il pose une main sur ma joue et colle son front contre le mien. Ma respiration se bloque alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. _Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_ Et puis je me souviens des circonstances qui nous ont menés à cette grotte. Parce que l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons n'est autre qu'une grotte situé à trois jours de marche de Konoha, à proximité de la frontière du pays du feu.

_" Te rends tu comptes à quel point tu es stupide ?"

Sa voix claque tranchante et froide. Je ne peux rien répliquer contre ça parce que je sais qu'il n'a pas tort et qu'en plus je devine que ses mots sont en parti dictés par l'inquiétude encore visible dans ces yeux sombres.

Depuis à peu près deux ans maintenant, Sasuke Uchiwa et moi Naruto Uzumaki âgés de vingt ans sommes entrés dans les Anbu. Vous devez bien vous demandez pourquoi si tard étant donné le niveau de puissance que nous avions atteint, nous aurions pu y entrer à dix sept ans. Mais voilà à dix sept ans un certain forcené [suivez mon regard] était encore en train d'accomplir sa vengeance, et moi... eh bien je le pourchassais tout en luttant contre l'Akatsuki qui courait encore après mon Kyu-chan... heu je veux dire le puissant démon renard à neuf queues Kyuubi emprisonné dans mon ventre.

Mais maintenant tout cela est loin derrière nous. Une fois sa vengeance accomplit Sasuke est rentré au village, apportant avec lui certain...cadeaux_ ?_ Les corps des derniers membres de l'Akatsuki : Kisame disparut depuis fort longtemps sans explication (on devine pourquoi maintenant) et de Madara (qui s'était révélé à l'étonnement de tous être un Uchiwa) tous deux scellés dans des parchemins ainsi que des documents écrit prouvant l'implication de certains membres du conseil et surtout d'un dénommé Danzo dans les différents problèmes qu'avait connu le village et surtout dans l'extermination du clan Uchiwa.

Evidemment le retour de Sasuke avait fait un bruit retentissant et avait bouleversé tout le village... Mais passons sur tout ça. Au final le conseil avait été épuré et Sasuke amnistié par ordre de l'Hokage et avait été réintégré au village. Pourtant Tsunade-baba ne lui avait pas -malgré mon insistance- accordé tout sa confiance. Il avait donc été confiné pendant trois mois chez lui puis avait dû attendre de nouveau trois mois qu'on lui confit des missions -les premières de rang C, je vous laisse imaginé sa joie- et toujours sous ma surveillance -la je vous dit pas comment il a sabré le champagne !- conjointe de celle de Sakura.

Il prouvait peu à peu sa valeur aux yeux du village et de l'Hokage, de mon côté je fis la demande d'intégrer l'Anbu. Après discussion entre la vieille, lui et moi nous finîmes par tomber d'accord sur le fait qu'il y entrerait aussi et que nous y serions partenaire -à nos début du moins. C'est ainsi que deux année s'écoulèrent, mais nous ne travaillons plus ensemble par obligation mais bien parce que notre travail d'équipe est de loin le meilleur de toute l'unité Anbu et aussi parce qu'avec le temps un lien fort s'était créé -ou recréer- entre nous.

Et voilà comment on se retrouvait à partir en mission pour un petit village frontalier du pays du Feu : Kamiha. Des saccages et des meurtres sanglants était commis dans cette zone et on nous y avait envoyé en reconnaissance, n'ayant aucun indice sur ce qui se passait la bas.

Sauf que les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. (Quoi comme d'habitude ? Dîtes tout de suite que je porte la poisse !) Apparemment tout cela n'était pas l'œuvre de vulgaire voleur-assassin-sanguinaire, non, loin de la. Mais comment aurions nous pu deviner que nous tomberions sur des yakshas ?

Ces démons dévoreurs de chair humaine s'attaquaient à un village à notre arrivé. Sasuke me mit tout de suite en garde : il était hors de question de se battre contre ces choses. Oui, _**ces**_ choses, il y en avaient plusieurs et même beaucoup chose étonnante, un yaksha étant plutôt du genre solitaire. Enfin normalement.

Nous nous sommes rapidement mis d'accord sur le fait d'évacuer le village. Enfin d'essayer de sauver quelques personnes serait plus juste sauf que voilà, là encore les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu. (Le prochain qui parle de porte poisse se prend mon poing dans la g...)

_**Kamiha**__** - **__**2 jours plus tôt**_

Il pleuvait fort et cela depuis un bon moment. Caché non loin de l'entré de la ville deux ninjas de Konoha observaient impuissant le massacre qui avait lieu dans cette petite ville frontalière. L'obscurité de la nuit masquait le sang mais la pluie n'arrivait à camoufler ni son odeur ni les cris des personnes qui le perdaient.

_"Naruto, je sais déjà à quoi tu penses. Et c'est non. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre contre ces monstres. Ils sont bien trop nombreux.

_ Mais alors quoi ! On va rester cacher là et laisser tous ces gens mourir ?

_ Non, je te propose d'y aller et d'aider ceux qu'on peut à sortir du village, pour les mettre en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas tous les sauver mais nous pouvons en sauver certains."

Rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord pour le lieu d'évacuation assez loin pour être hors de danger et assez prêt pour permettre au plus en difficulté de s'y rendre. Il fallait faire attention, l'idée n'était pas de fournir un nouveau garde mangé aux démons. Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte du village. Juste avant de se séparer Sasuke retint un Naruto impatient.

_"Ne fais pas de bêtise, il est hors de question que je rentre au village seul."

Après ces quelques mots il disparut sautant rapidement de toit en toit à la recherche de survivant. Naruto était trempé l'eau ayant collé ses vêtements à sa peau depuis un moment mais les sens en éveil et le corps tout entier tendu vers un seul but il sentait à peine le froid.

C'est avec empressement que le kitsune se mit en quête des survivants. Il en trouva très vite les faisant sortir par petit groupe de deux ou trois un plus, car grand nombre aurait sans doute attiré l'attention des démons. Au bout de deux heures Naruto avait déjà évacué presqu'une vingtaine de personne et s'apprêtait à en évacué deux de plus. Deux enfants qu'il avait trouvés près du corps de celle qui devait être leur mère. Le plus grand ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans qu'il portait sur son dos et le second pas plus de quatre qui était accroché à son cou collé contre son ventre.

C'est la que les problèmes commencèrent.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir mais il fut projeté violemment sans réussir à se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Ils roulèrent lamentablement au sol les enfants d'un coté lui de l'autre. Naruto se releva rapidement bien qu'encore sonné par le choc. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide il vit que l'ainé, Sora se relevait aussi mais c'est avec appréhension qu'il vit Sunao au sol inconscient. Il fit un pas vers lui, et ne put faire plus. A peu près à égale distance de l'enfant se tenait le démon. Naruto ne pouvait pas bien distinguer ses traits, mais il y avait deux choses qu'il voyait très clairement : ses grands yeux jaunes posé sur Sunao, et ses gigantesque crocs qu'il exhibait en rugissant.

Le combat s'engagea rapidement, Naruto enjoignant Sora à récupérer Nao et à se cacher. Mais voilà les bruits du combat et surtout les appels à l'aide du yaksha sévèrement blessé alertèrent les autres. Rapidement il fut encerclé et du avoir recoure au chakra du Kyuubi. Plusieurs yaksha pressentant la menace s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, cependant un plus grand nombre resta. Naruto fit de son mieux pour faire diversion alors que du coin de l'œil il voyait Sasuke s'occuper des enfants.

Naruto devinait ce que Sasuke attendait de lui à présent. Maintenant que les enfants, ainsi que les villageois restant étaient en sécurité, il aurait du tenté de s'échapper. Après tout il était l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha et ils étaient dans une ville. Rien de plus facile que de semer ses poursuivants, de se camoufler le temps qu'il s'éloigne et ensuite de rejoindre la zone d'évacuation pour assurer la protection des villageois. Naruto avait très bien deviné tout ça. Il connaissait et travaillait avec l'Uchiwa depuis longtemps.

C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire mais seulement, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il était face à ces monstres et il savait que s'il n'en s'occupait pas maintenant ils feraient du mal à d'autres innocents. Foi d'Uzumaki il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Il ne pourrait sans doute pas tous les avoir, mais il essayerai d'en avoir le maximum. C'est fort de cette résolution qu'il engagea le combat, sans prêté une seule seconde attention aux cris de rage de son coéquipier.

**o¤o¤o¤o**

Je me rappel encore très bien des hurlements des bêtes cette nuit là. J'enchainais mes techniques les plus puissantes, mais il me semblait que plus j'en tuais plus il en arrivait, comme une vague sans fin. Le chakra de Kyuubi m'englobait dans une sorte de cocon brulant, et c'est sans pitié que je décimais mes adversaires, mais j'arrivais bientôt à ma limite et c'est dans un brouillard d'incertitude que ce déroule la fin de l'affrontement.

Mais pour l'instant je n'ai conscience que d'une chose : Sasuke. Sa présence, son corps si près du mien, sa main sur ma joue, son front contre mon front, moi respirant avidement son odeur.

_"Je suis désolé Sasuke.

_ J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression."

Et pour cause ! Il est plus qu'évident que si c'était à refaire je le referais sans broncher. Mes yeux toujours plongé dans ses orbes noirs je vois qu'il est encore contrarié. Oui mais pendant ce temps de nombreuse pensées qui n'ont en rien rapport avec cette affaire s'agitent sous mon crane. Pensées qui deviennent de plus en plus chaudes quand je me rends compte que je suis presque nu sous cette couverture. La chaleur s'accentue quand je prends conscience qu'_il_ est presque nu sous cette couverture. Je sens mes joues devenir brulantes, et je me sens carrément me consumer quand il se met à caresser celle sur laquelle il a posé sa main.

_"Ca va ? Tu as eu de la fièvre ces deux derniers jours mais elle est tombé hier soir... enfin je le croyais, mais...

_ Ce n'est rien... j'ai juste un peu chaud." Ben oui coincé sous une couverture avec lui juste à coté du feu,_ c'est plausible, non ?_ Je me dégage un peu d'ailleurs quand soudain je tilt.

_"Deux jours ?

_ Hn. Baka. Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

Me souvenir de quoi ? Je passe une main sur mon visage, comme pour enlever les dernière brume du sommeil qui pourrais m'empêcher de me souvenir, et de complètement intégré la réalité. M'étant assis je me tourne légèrement vers Sasuke qui lui est resté couché. Je voudrais lui poser des questions mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge face à la vision qu'il m'offre.

Appuyé nonchalamment sur un bras il s'est relevé et m'observe entre ses deux grandes mèches de cheveux bruns. La lumière des flammes illuminent ses yeux et ses cheveux, lui donnant un air un peu surnaturel. J'ai du mal à déglutir alors que je le vois ainsi. Il plisse les paupières rendant encore ses yeux plus ombres et fixe son attention sur mon visage. Il finit par se redresser complètement et par reposer sa main sur ma joue.

Qui redevint immédiatement brulante.

Sasuke esquisse un petit sourire que j'aurais pu, si je ne le connaissait pas, qualifié de mutin. Il avance à nouveau son visage et pose son front contre le mien, son autre main rejoignant mon autre joue, encadrant mon visage. Je fermes les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêché, dépassé par la sensation de chaleur qui me submerge. L'une de ses mains abandonne ma joue, glisse sur ma nuque frôle mon épaule, et longe mon bras, finissant en caresse sur mon flan gauche.

C'en était trop. Au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter.

_ « Tu devrais te rallonger, Naruto. Tu as encore de la fièvre chuchote-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la main sur mon flan, glisse jusqu'à mon dos, me forçant à me rallonger. Et cela presque sur lui. Je boue. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais c'est à peine supportable. Mon cœur est lancé dans une course effrénée, et ma respiration devient saccadée. Il nous fait rouler sur le côté, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi.

Je suffoque littéralement alors qu'il continue à caresser ma joue. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, son torse nu pressé contre le mien, sa cuisse appuyé contre la mienne.

_ « Naruto ? Tu devrais te détendre. »

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Incapable de résister je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, les faisant bouger en douceur. Je le sens frémir sous mes doigts et cela me pousse à rouvrir les yeux. Son regard est brûlant, il me dévisage avec attention. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que sa respiration n'est pas mieux que la mienne. Ses yeux parcours mon visage avant de se poser sur mes lèvres.

Il se penche et je sens mon cœur taper contre mes côtes mais déjà ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Un violent tremblement me traverse. C'est si intense alors que ce n'était qu'un frôlement léger. J'en veux plus.

Ma main rejoint sa chevelure, se perdant dans ces mèches sombre, puis fait pression sur sa tête. Nous échangeons enfin un vrai baiser. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces. Mieux encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'essaye d'approfondir l'échange mais il se dérobe et m'observe. Ses longs cils sombres rendent encore son regard si intense.

_ « Tu as des cils trop long. »

Sasuke penche la tête sur le côté et me regarde un instant l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que je raconte. Mais cela ne dure qu'une seconde avant qu'un sourire un brin moqueur n'étire ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit je l'attire à moi et pose de léger baiser sur ses paupières, l'une après l'autre. Puis sur ses pommettes toujours avec douceur et tendresse.

Quand il se redresse nous nous embrassons à nouveau. C'est doux. J'en frissonne. Plus intense encore que le premier, alors que je sens ses lèvres bouger contre les mienne. Je cherche à l'approfondir encore et passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, mais il se recule et m'observe à nouveau. Ce comportement me frustre, mais j'ai quelque chose à lui demander, alors c'est sans doute mieux car je n'aurais pas eu la force de le repousser.

_ « Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'en avais envie, rétorque t-il-placidement. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est vraiment pas la réponse que j'attendais. Il en a eu envie ? Alors quoi ? Ce n'était que l'impulsion du moment ? Une envie de jouer ? C'est blessant et insultant pour mes propres sentiments. La trivialité de sa réponse m'atteint en plein cœur mais ce n'est pas la peine qui me submerge mais la colère. Je tente de le repousser. Vainement. Je n'ai pas suffisamment retrouvé mes forces, et quand il me saisit les poignets et me les plaque au sol, je ne peux que subir.

_ « Tu es vraiment lourd dobe.

_ Je t'emmerde Teme !

_ Tch. Franchement, d'après toi pourquoi t'ai-je embrassé ? »

Je me tais, complètement perdu. N'était-ce pas ma question ? Est-ce qu'il veut me faire comprendre qu'elle était stupide tant la réponse est évidente ? Mais elle ne l'est pas pour moi, sinon je ne m'ennuierais pas à demander ! Alors que j'allais répliquer plutôt violemment je sens à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est doux mais je lutte. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse, je veux qu'il réponde à mes questions.

Cependant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir comme il continue son office. Quand sa langue passe sur ma lèvre supérieure demandant l'accès je le lui refuse tout d'abord. Mais il se fait si insistant que dans un gémissement je le laisse faire. Quand nos langues se rejoignent pour la première fois c'est comme une décharge électrique qui traverse mon corps. Je me crispe et me détend dans la même seconde, et je ne sais pas si c'est lui ou moi qui pousse ce profond gémissement. Je m'enivre de sa présence, de sa chaleur et pour la première fois de son goût sous ma langue.

Mais cela dure à peine quelques secondes que Sasuke s'écarte. Me laissant brûler par son contacte, les lèvres gonflé, le corps en feu. Il se redresse un peu, gardant toujours mes poignets prisonniers. Dans ses yeux je vois le même trouble qui m'agite, quand retentit sa voix.

_ « Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Bien sûr que je comprends. Comment ne pas comprendre après quelque chose de si fort ? Ma respiration est légèrement haletante et j'essaye difficilement de me reprendre. Concentrer mes pensées en faisant abstraction du fait que Sasuke est maintenant bien installé sur moi et que son odeur me perturbe. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Ce qui j'y vois m'étonne un peu. Il y a de l'attente, mais aussi de l'appréhension. Comme de la peur à ce que je pourrais dire en réponse à cette déclaration, qui à bien y réfléchir, n'en est pas vraiment une ? Je souris doucement et écarte les cuisses pour être plus confortable, car mine de rien mon genoux gauche est légèrement écrasé par sa posture.

Un résultat imprévisible ne se fait pas attendre. Sasuke se glisse un peu plus contre moi et sous le contact ferme les yeux et contracte sa mâchoire. Quand il les rouvre je comprend qu'il tente de se maitriser et je trouve ça valorisant et amusant de voir que c'est moi qui le met dans cet état. Je ne peux retenir un sourire, qui s'estompe vite quand je sens son regard brûlant me dévisager.

Je déglutis ou du moins, tente de le faire avant de lui demander d'une petite voix de me relâcher. Ce qu'il fait après une longue seconde d'hésitation. Il tente de se redresser sans doute pour se mettre à mes côté, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, remontant mes genoux pour l'emprisonner dans mon étreinte. Il lève un sourcil face à mon action, mais ne se défait pas de mon emprise bien que sa position d'appuis sur ses avant bras, ne doit pas être confortable.

_ « Depuis quand ? »

Sans doute pour échapper à mon regard, il se penche déposant de léger baiser sur mon cou. J'en soupir de contentement.

_ « Soit plus précis dans ta question souffle-t-il me faisant frissonner.

_ Depuis…hum… quand… tu éprouve quelques chose pour moi ? »

Il soupire me faisant frissonner plus violemment que précédemment, car ma gorge est maintenant humide des sillons tracé par sa langue. Je le sens sourire contre mon cou.

_ « Je crois… je crois que ça date de bien avant mon départ de Konoha. »

Alors là je suis soufflé. Il ne vient quand même pas de me dire ça ? C'est… hum ! Mon esprit déconnecte alors que Sasuke se décide à me faire un suçon. J'en tremble. En bougeant je sens sans difficulté son début d'érection, de la même façon qu'il doit sentir le mien. Il bouge contre moi presque imperceptiblement, mais je devine son envie. La température entre nous semble avoir monté de plusieurs degrés.

Mais je le repousse un peu de façon à voir son visage et surtout ses yeux. J'aimerais qu'on parle.

_ « Depuis si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis ?

_ Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a environ un an, soupire-t-il après une bonne minute de silence. Avant j'étais trop occupé pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai cru à de l'amitié au début. Mais c'était si fort, alors j'ai crû à de la haine parce que c'était le seul sentiment que je connaissais. Et puis après mon retour j'ai eu tout le temps de faire le point et de comprendre. »

Ses explications me laissent éberluer un petit moment avant que sa main ne repasse sur ma joue. Je crois être en passe de devenir accro à ce geste, mais vu le regard qu'il me lance je ne serais pas le seul.

_ « Et toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas quand. Je sais juste que je m'en suis rendu compte pendant ton absence. Tu m'as tellement manqué soufflais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. »

Je vois ses yeux s'obscurcirent et me rend compte que mes paroles doivent l'attrister. Mais ce n'est que pure vérité. Il m'a manqué au-delà du possible. Et même quand on se retrouvait face à face durant cette époque si sombre, il me manquait. Car ce n'était pas lui, mais juste son côté le plus noir, le plus obscure que j'avais face à moi.

Cette fois c'est moi qui passe mes mains sur son visage. Sa peau est aussi douce qu'elle semblait l'être. Si lisse, sans imperfection. Je repose mes lèvres sur ses joues pâles et parcours son visage avant d'arriver à sa bouche que je prends avec fièvre. Le baiser m'est rendu au centuple avant d'être brutalement rompu par Sasuke.

Bon sang j'en ai assez ! À quoi joue-t-il ?

Mon grognement réprobateur ne lui arrache qu'un petit sourire.

_ « On ne peut pas. En tout cas pas ce soir. Nous devons repartir à l'aube pour rendre notre rapport. Si je te prends ce soir tu ne sera pas en état de courir demain.

_ Quoi ? Qui dit que je serais celui en dessous ? M'exclamais-je furieux. »

Son sourire s'incurve devenant franchement moqueur alors qu'il bouge doucement son bassin me faisant soupirer. Je gémis son nom, et cela suffit à le figé. Entre mes paupières devenues lourdes, je vois ses traits se crisper et je comprends qu'il lutte contre lui-même. Je ne résiste pas au fait de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile et bouge à mon tour mes hanches me frottant contre lui.

Il se mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et d'un mouvement rapide j'approche son visage du mien suçotant cette lèvre maltraité.

_ « Naruto… arrête... ça. Tu n'as pas encore récupérer complètement. »

Sur cette phrase son visage se glace. Et il me repousse assez brutalement. Surpris, je le regarde s'écarter de moi, tout gardant ses yeux hostiles posés sur moi.

_ « J'apprécierais la prochaine fois que tu utilise ta cervelle. Je sais qu'elle ne sert pas souvent, mais la prochaine fois que tu me refais un coup pareil, je promet la raclée du siècle. »

Aïe. Je comprends qu'il m'en veux encore pour les yakshas. Il y a encore une demi-heure pareil discours m'aurait fait hurler de colère contre lui. Mais maintenant j'y discerne l'inquiétude et la peur pour moi. Et cela me rends très heureux. Je m'empêche de sourire comme un idiot conscient que cela ne le rendrait que plus colérique, mais je ne dois pas bien y faire car à son regard exaspéré je vois qu'il m'a démasqué.

_ « Viens là idiot. Faut qu'on dorme maintenant. »

Sasuke se couche sur le dos et m'invite contre lui. Je ne me fais pas prier et me couche contre lui, mon ventre contre son flanc. Son bras passe dans mon dos pour m'enfermer dans une étreinte qui semble autant protectrice, que possessive. Je dépose un baiser sous sa mâchoire et me cale le plus confortablement possible.

L'envie de faire autre chose que dormir ne m'a pas vraiment quitté mais je m'avouais vaincu pour cette fois. Il a raison, nous avons déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme cela, demain nous devrions rentrer le plus vite possible. Il nous faudrait donc toute notre énergie. Et puis après tout plus vite nous ferions notre rapport, plus vite nous aurions du temps pour autre chose.

Alors que je m'endors enfin, l'idée saugrenue que je me battrais bien tous les jours contre des yakshas pour ce genre de nuit, me traverse l'esprit.

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p>* Pas besoin de précisé que j'ai pris la version maléfique.<p>

Oui, les noms des deux petits garçons vous rappellent quelque chose ? XD

Vive _**Sukisyo**_ ! Apparemment je venais de le voir quand j'ai commencé cet OS. ^^

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !<em><strong> N'oubliez pas de partagez votre avis !<strong>_


End file.
